yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 8: Hospital Blues
Kakashi and Aoimi were sent off to District 3, where she now lies asleep in the ICU getting treated. Kakashi waits by her side and even though the swordsman is calm and collected, he feels an ominous wind breeze down his spine tonight. With all the confusion occurring... just what in store do the gods of fate have in waiting for the young heroes? Will Aoimi find out what afflicted her? Will she go on another rampage again? Only time will tell. Post 1 ( Game Master) ep8.gif Aoimi lie in the D3 hospital, the best hospital facility in all of Kasaihana city. Kakashi had done a number on her back, but she seemed to be coming to. With only 2 hours of surgery, her spine was placed back in its proper place but she'd need a lot of rest in order to get up and at it again. Doctor: Well, I have to say. Our doctors are good, but they're not this good. This girl was brought to us half dead, and now she's restored. its almost as if something else accelerated her healing factor. We're going to run more tests. But I'm assuming your her... boyfriend? The Doctor said tilting his head to the right. Doctor: We're going to leave her here in your care if you need anything hit that button and one of our nurses will be here. Such a nice kid, don't really see young love like this anymore. herehere.gif The Doctor would place some flowers on a table next to the TV in the room. Doctor: Someone sent this to her, we didn't bother to check up on it. Could be someone in her family. But, i won't pester you two anymore. I'll be back in 3 hours to check on her again. The Doctor stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. Leaving the two of them to there devices. As the door closed, Aoimi began to stir. Post 2: Kakashi add067ef14fb0e174d1c3f51c329c4f301490071_hq.gif|Kakashi Kakashi stood there staring out the window of the Hospital room in which Aoimi had been checked into. His katana was slanted in the corner of the room along with the rest of his belongings. Standing there peering out into the large view of Kasaihana Kakashi's thoughts were racing. Not only was his friend turned into something she had no intentions on being, he had to be the one to bring her down. Essentially, he was the very reason they were in this hospital room right now. The terrible sounds of her spine snapping beneath his university shoes. Kasaihana View.jpg|View of the city Kakashi: "I'm so sorry Aoimi..." Regardless of the guilt he was feeling, he also had another feeling poking at his gut. Something was off; despite being miles away from the club Kakashi felt like that was only the beginning. Something fair worse was happening in the city, and it was going to happen soon. Kakashi couldn't help shake the feeling that Aoimi is somehow going to be a player in this due to her contact with whatever changed her into that thing. Kakashi grit his teeth at the thought of his friend somehow being a pawn in the Yakuza games. He didn't know what was happening but he had to find out somehow. Kakashi: "I'll figure what did this to you Aoimi...I promise..." The Doctor would be finishing his routine check up on Aoimi as Kakashi turned around to face him. Doctor: Well, "I have to say. Our doctors are good, but they're not this good. This girl was brought to us half dead, and now she's restored. its almost as if something else accelerated her healing factor. We're going to run more tests. But I'm assuming your her... boyfriend?" Kakashi's eyes widen then went into a slight chuckle before shaking his head at the doctor's mentioning of him and her being a couple. Yuuri.gif Kakashi: "Nah, she's a good friend of mines. Just making sure she's good. He did however make note of how fast she was able to recover from the beating he gave her earlier. It should've been impossible for her to even consider walking again, but now she'll be back on her feet in no time. Even with today's medical technology and knowledge; the thought is still farfetched. He knew whatever made her go crazy had something to do with this. Meaning she was indeed changing. Kakashi's eyes moved over to the set of flowers that were brought in. Kakashi didn't know much of Aoimi's family. But he was pretty sure that the department may have sent word over to her family in light of the current situations. It was a nice gesture. Post 3: Aoimi giphy+(2).gif|''"You did what you had to do... Props to your quick thinking before my body did something that could've really hurt somebody."'' On the way to the hospital, Aoimi had fallen into unconsciousness yet again, her breathing even despite the pain. She was roused with every bump and eventually when they stopped and hoisted her out of the vehicle, and wheeled her into the emergency room for surgery. The anasthesia worked pretty well as she was out for the next few hours even after her surgery. In her head, everything was calm for the matter, however with her own thoughts, another voice was uncerimoniously welcomed in. Let's call it: The Beast. The Beast made itself known, burying itself into her heart and mind, and she felt as if it would never leave, even if she had found some way to remove it. The way it sounded as if it were sleeping just as she was in her mind, it made it seen human. In all honesty, she wanted to wake it up just to ask it questions. For something that almost got her killed, she sure was getting too comfortable with it, though it was living in her body. Slowly, however, she came to, hearing the muffled voices of Kakashi and another individual, presumably a doctor or nurse, and then the closing of a door. Opening her eyes, Aoimi adjusted to the fluorescent lights in the hospital room. She could see a figure looming above her, and as her sight focused, she could see the focused look on Kakashi's face and a soft groan escape her lips. "Must you always be so serious...?" Her voice was hoarse, probably from sleeping too long. She lifted her head from the pillow and sighed, not being able to push herself up too with the strength she lacked. Her eyes followed his gaze and settled on the vase of flowers that sat upon the table near the TV. She kept looking at it, a face of confusion plastered on her face and a glance at Kakashi as if to ask who they were from? Regardless of the answer, Aoimi would've had asked him to keep it there, in case she got sprayed with something else in the face. "So, what's the news on me? Will I ever walk again, or be a crippled cop?" As jokingly as she said it, she was a bit bummed. She would heal eventually, of course, however the process of going through things all over again as if she were a new born was just tedious. But she heard of how sorry Kakashi was, but he did what he had to do. Aoimi could see the regret on his face and she made a fart noise to catch his attention. "Stop beating yourself up about it. I'll heal, Kakashi. You did your job, protected anyone else from getting hurt, and saved me all the same. I know you have questions... I do too. But I can't answer anything that I don't comprehend..." She trailed off and her eyes looked past him and out the windows of the hospital, looking int the scenes of District Three. She then thought back to the chief, whom she'd assaulted in her out-of-body rampage, and looked back at Kakashi once more. Worry drew on her face and she swallowed before mumbling. ec3f5fb38394818bf703fe1334516e06a307a41d_hq.gif "Is the Chief okay? Did anyone get the paper I was holding in my hand? Did someone burn it, or seal it somewhere tight? Fuck, are you even alright? Did I hurt you? God did... do you have any bruises or scars from me?" Question after question, she bombarded him and more than likely he would've shut her up somehow, either telling her so or covering her mouth with something. Even in the broken state she was in, she cared about others before her. It would be her undoing someday, but that was to worry about at a later time. Post 4 ( Game Master ) The Doctor would have come rushing back into the room with a file in his hand, he came blasting through the door with a scowl on his face, throwing the papers at Kakashi. Doctor: You son of a bitch! You let an Armada Terrorist in here! He said through gritted teeth. Doctor: This girl, has Armada nation Serum in her! Its what they use to jack up their soldiers. What they use to make " Super Soldiers"It's not available anywhere in the U.S. so how in the hell did she get it huh?! You thought you had us fooled! My son, is overseas fighting you terrorist motherfuckers and im gonna bring the fight to you all at home, until my baby boy comes home! No need to get up, I've already alerted the authorities, good luck infiltrating our police force now terrorist! The Police are on there way, and they're gonna take you to fucking PRISON! THEY'RE GOING TO PUT YOU IN THE FUCKING CHAIR YOU ARMADA SC- 1bang.gif BANG! A bullet would ring through the window of the room, causing the entire room to topple over from the force of the bullet alone. A 50 caliber sniper round was blasted right through Aoimi's window and into the doctor's skull, caking his brains all over the wall! If Kakashi or Aoimi could see from a distance they'd see the female with the sniper rifle in hand. 2bang.gif This wasn't the KPD. The Barrel of the weapon smoking from the canon. She'd mouth something with her lips, though they wouldn't be able to make out the words before ropes descended over the window, and men in black armored suits came rappeling down with smgs in hand! They'd point their weapons... at Kakashi and Aoimi! ROLL TIME!!! '' Victim #1: Kakashi *If Kakashi was fast enough, a silver pan would be next to him where they'd brought in for Aoimi's food at some point or another. If he rolled a 15 or higher, then he'd be able to use the pan to cut all 15 of the bullets sent his way with swift and inhuman perscion! *if a 14-11 was rolled, then he'd be able to leap out of the way of the bullets, saving himself, only to then use something within the hospital room ( A syringe, a Metal Tray, a Broom, and a Spoon ) to use against one of the goons as they shot through the window. Using an inhuman precision that only a solo could do to kill them with such a useless item. *If a 10-5 was rolled then he'd be shot twice, only to get away to safety. ( This would give you 3 bad options and 1 good option at this point. ) *If a 4-1 was rolled, then he'd get shot twice and gunned to the floor in a blaze of bullets! roll6b.png The Roll is 17 Victim #2 Aoimi *If a 15 or higher was rolled, then she'd roll out of the bed, still unable to walk but she'd manage to roll off of her bed and get to safety from her attackers where she could hide under the bed while Kakashi was forced to deal with the threat. *If a 14-11 was rolled, then she'd have to roll off of the bed like stated before but this time her gown would rip off of the lace, leaving her naked and unable to walk, and still forced to hide under the bed. *If a 10-5 was rolled, then she'd make the whole bed flip over on top of her in her attempts of rolling out of it, this would allow the attackers, once the window was broken, to use the bed as a stepping post into the building where they'd then continue there attack towards Kakashi, however Aoimi would get crushed under the bed, injuring her even more. *If a 4-1 was rolled then she wouldn't roll out of the bed in time where she'd then be shot in the shoulder, falling out of the bed with a hole in her. b399bf3c14932d931cf602263728a0fe.png|The Roll is a 17 Post 5: Aoimi The sudden emergence of the doctor started Aoimi and she stared in shock at his outrage. She nearly pushed herself up with the waring strength she possessed and asked just what the hell his problem was, but was stopped. Armada Terrorist. Super Soldier? Her? She wanted to laugh but the look of burning hatred pointed at her kept her quiet. She was lost. The fuck was he talking about? She swallowed roughly and pushed herself up into a sitting position, steadying herself with her hands and biting back her tongue as the Doctor continued to rant and then BANG! The sight of blood filled her field of vision, the doctor's brains littering the walls and floor as he dropped like a sack of rice. Aoimi's thoughts went a mile a minute and followed the trajectory of the bullet that had sailed through the window, sending glass shattering all over the room's floors. She focused, and to her surprise, her eyes could clearly see a body in the distance. The smoke rising from the gun made Aoimi's skin crawl and as she watched the woman's lips move, she turned to Kakashi and her eyes widened as the sound of crashing and sounds of disgruntled groans sounded to the right of her as men came crashing through. Aoimi took the time to rip out her IV needles from her body, hissing at the pain before she threw herself out of bed and landed roughly on the floor, cut by bits and pieces of glass, she armed herself with the needles, sticking them in between her fingers and pulling down the rack which held fluids and her blood, having a bit of weapons at her side in case she needed it. She couldn't help Kakashi like she could have had she not been hospitalized, but she would try from beneath the bed had anyone found her. Her heart was racing, and so was her mind. She was a bit afraid she might go crazy, but in this case, she should have, but the fear of hurting her partner again was holding her back from such thought. Post 6: Kakashi ''STIPULATION Once all the men were down Kakashi would quickly grab Aoimi's bed sheets tying down one end of the sheet to a poll and throwing the other one out the window. Grabbing Aoimi if Kakashi rolls a 15 or higher holding the bed sheet in one hand and Aoimi in the other the two would swing from the floor down through a window to the next floor below evading the enemy. If a 14-11 is rolled, then the two would jump out the window only for a remaining goon would get back up and shoot Kakashi in the shoulder, but ultimately getting to his destination. If a 10-5 is rolled then Kakashi is shot twice and he is able to throw Aoimi with inhuman strength through a window and to safety but with a few scraps and cuts because of the glass. She would be safe but separated from Kakash leaving her to fend for herself considering her current condition. If a 4-1 is rolled then three more soldiers would pop back up and shoot Kakashi several times causing him to lose grip of Aoimi allowing her to fall to the ground of the hospital. roll7b.png|The Roll Was 17 ae03fdaa5219f7c7059253fc9a745d67.jpg|"Must you always be so serious...?" Kakashi's eyes blinked twice before moving over to Aoimi. Relieved to hear a friend's voice again, Kakashi walked closer to the bed side. A bit of weight lifted off of his shoulders as his partner started waking up. He gave a slight chuckle at her question to her health. However, he did reassure her that she would make a full recovery in time. Kakashi especially relayed the message of just how speedy her recovery might be. Kakashi: No...docter says in time you'll be just like new. Guess we got whatever you turned into to thank for that. A warm smile was on his face until she mentioned his guilt for putting her in the hospital. His eyes looked away before smirking to her. Kakashi: Let's just make sure I don't have to do it again! Aoimi:Is the Chief okay? Did anyone get the paper I was holding in my hand? Did someone burn it, or seal it somewhere tight? Fuck, are you even alright? Did I hurt you? God did... do you have any bruises or scars from me? Kakashi shook his head telling her he had no bruises whatsoever besides a couple back aches here and there from the push. He also told her the fate of the Chief, telling her he was okay aside from some minor neck pains he'll be feeling in the morning. Kakashi: I'm just glad you're okay Aoimi. His head would turn towards the doctor coming back into the room with a less than happy face. Kakashi looked confused as he caught a face full of office papers to the face. Doctor: You son of a bitch! You let an Armada Terrorist in here! Kakashi: Armada who?! The man would go on even more to rant about Aoimi being some sort of super soldier. However, it would explain her random change back at the club. Things would take a turn for the worse when the doctor threatened that he'd already called the police. Kakashi was at a loss for words but things weren't done getting bad. BANG! giphy (1).gif His pupils centered directly on the scene. The doctor's brain was painted on the wall. The dark red color stained the entire wall even finding its way onto Kakashi's face and shirt a bit. He quickly turns around towards the window ducking down a bit before peering off in the distance. A sniper was there his eyes slanting down a bit gritting his teeth. He also noticed her mouth moving mouthing words. He could almost make them out but out of nowhere. He'd quickly back up his instincts taking off. Kakashi: Aoimi GET DOWN! Kakashi looked off to the side to see a metal tray sitting against Aoimi's bed. Without any hesitation he'd grab it, eyes focused and feet planted in a tradition samurai stance. Kakashi would use the tray to swift cut the bullets down with ease before looking off to Aoimi. 1470317150155.gif Kakashi: It's time to go! Kakashi would quickly grab Aoimi's bed sheets tying down one end of the sheet to a poll and throwing the other one out the window. Grabbing Aoimi Kakashi, holding the bed sheet in one hand and Aoimi he'd jump out the window swinging down to the next floor kicking through sliding across the floor into another patient's room it'd be an old man getting a scrub down from his nurse. Kakashi: Sorry sorry! Kakashi grabbed Aoimi and continued running off down corridors. Post 7 ( Game Master ) 0000001.jpg Men would have began to trash the room, looking for Aoimi and Kakashi but they'd have no success. Soon they'd discover there escape method. But by now Kakashi and Aoimi were floors down. Floor after floor Kakashi and Aoimi would see these cladded men with heavy rifles rushing through the hospital armed to the T with weaponry. They'd be able to witness this through the janitor closet they'd been hiding in. Above there, heads had been air vent small enough for a woman to crawl through. The room didn't have much for weaponry aside from a broom and a few other cleaning supplies. Outside of the room had been 3 unknown milita men carrying heavy weaponry. They looked pretty pissed off. Solider 1: Scan the area, they couldn't have gotten far. Find them! He commanded to his lower ranking men, making sure they'd hop to the task. Aoimi and Kakashi were left with a task. And they had to be quick about it. Commanding Officer: This place needs a thorough sweep. primis doesn't play games. News of an SS in the area is not a something we can take lightly. We have to find her, and if we don't? Blow up the building. Solider 1: What of the civilians? Commanding Officer: What of them... Solider 1: Sir yes sir! The Commanding officer would walk off, not knowing that Kakashi and Aoimi heard this information as well. Soldier 1: Full sweep, in exactly 15 minutes, we'll set this place ablaze, if you're caught in it? Then that's on you. Lesser Ranking soldiers: SIR YES SIR! They had to get out, and they had to get out now. But the hallway was locked down, they could either fight there way out... or... 'Make or Break Roll! ' With not much time on the clock, they had to move and they had to move now! ' '''If Aoimi and Kakashi rolled a 15 or higher then they'd come up with a plan on the spot, allowing them to slip out undetected and unnoticed from the general public, though the building would explode and innocents would die. ' 'If they were to roll anything lower, then Aoimi's hellish strength and new found power would kick in due to stress, forcing her to shift within close proximity of Kakashi, potentially hurting her as she went on a murdering spree of every armor wearing military goon! roll12b.png ' Post 8: Aoimi Aoimi watched from beneath the bed as Kakashi deflected the bullets away with the tray at an inhumane speed and strength. Her eyes widened at the sight, and when he called out to her, she crawled out from beneath the bed and a squeal escaped as he scooped her up and into his arms before he launched the both fo them out of the window, using the bed sheets and bed post as leverage to swing down into the next floor. Aoimi held herself closely to Kakashi as humanly possible. shutting her eyes as her arms clung around his neck. As they slid on the floor, Aoimi looked up and got a glance up at an elderly male getting his daily scrub down. She coughed uncomfortably and waved, muttering an apology before Kakashi lifted her back into his arms and continued running down the corridor. Though Kakashi was doing all the work, Aoimi couldn't help but feel a bit hot, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. Her eyes were continuously moving, her senses becoming abnormally enhanced as she deterred the chances of running into any more of those in pursuit of the pair, however, Kakashi's stamina would soon run out, so she pulled him in the direction of the closest door, which just happened to be a janitor's closet. Through the closet, Aoimi could see and hear the clear pounding of boots and low growls of irritation as they searched for the two of them. Aoimi's breathing couldn't have gotten worse at the time. She was shaking, she didn't understand why, but she was itching to escape... one way or another. She looked at Kakashi, if she'd still been in his hold or set down somewhere, and whispered harshly, her throat beginning to dry. She felt oddly claustrophobic at the moment. In her mindscape, the Beast slowly began waking. The deep rumble began in her heart, and Aoimi reached up slowly, clutching at the hospital gown she wore. "H...hot..." She could hear as they planned to exterminate everyone had they not found her. Aoimi's anger spiked and a sound that didn't sound anything like her, possibly catching Kakashi's attention. Her eyes were twitching, a flash of green beginning to form the same two rings around her pupils. The black veins had begun their emergence and Aoimi could feel herself losing the conciousness of her mind to her body. Her breathing had gotten even more labored, certainly gaining Kakashi's attention by now. had he gotten closer, she'd have leaned away from him, hissing for him to stay back. She knew that something terrible was coming, more than likely the Beast would return, and Kakashi could've gotten hurt. So she set her mind on one thing. To focus. Men. Armor. Rifles. Fifteen minutes. Men. Armor. Rifles. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes. Rifles. Armor. Men. Armor. Men. "Fif...teen... min...utessssss." tumblr_p0135ahbR21trmfcco1_400.gif A voice came from Aoimi, thought it clearly wasn't her own. Had Kakashi looked, he would've seen the stream of black veins that which coated the right side of her body and began spreading. She fell forth and clawed at the ground, heaving and slowly she rose to her feet, swaying back and forth as she did. Surely if Kakashi hadn't gotten out of her way then she'd have moved him, a forceful push against the door to catch the attention of soldiers patrolling the halls, and then she threw him behind her, into the broomstick and cleaning supplies. "Hey... Must be a rat in there. Open it up." Hesitantly, one of the soldiers reached out towards the door knob, and just as he brushed his figner tips against it - ''BOOM!''' The door blew open and the soldier with it, flattening him against the wall like a pancake. The walls were freshly coated in red, and out stepped Aoimi. Steam rose around her body as she stepped out, the black veins reaching up and around her right eye, moving like a parasite. She looked back at Kakashi, her eyes flashing a challenge to keep up with her. It knew that he knew of the time limit. Would he follow? Gray-Devil-Slayer-Demon-Fullbuster-g6JMT1Jfq-b.gif ''"Insssssolencccce..." In the mindscape, Aoimi was aware, the Beast left her sound this time being. Aoimi could talk to it this time, now that it had embed itself into her heart the first time. The Beast had control of her body and sight though, its mass encompassing her from the eyes, avoiding her mouth, and then the neck down. It hovered around her, circling her and foaming at the mouth. Aoimi didn't budge though, the tightness in her face meant business. The Beast would reign free, just for the time being, and then, she would fight back to gain control and put it back to sleep. "You have fifteen minutes before they level out the entire building, taking us with it." "You think of me to be sssso weak?! Foolissssh girl... You only wissssh to ssssave the boy..." "And if it is, just him? What of it?" "You put one life above the resssst. How ssselfisssh..." "Speak for yourself. Do what needs to be done, and give me back control after, Beast. Take out the pursuers, and only them." A low chuckle came from the Beast as it walked out into the middle of the corridor, the gown swaying back and forth as she moved. The soldiers stared in shock. This was what they were hunting, but they were well unprepared. Like lightning, the Beast was bouncing off the walls, claws potruding from her fingers as she tore into each and every soldier in her way. Blood painted the walls and floor, hell, even the ceiling was touched. For every person that wasn't a soldier she ran into, she tilted her head. "Leave... to live..." And surely they got the idea, the way in which a cloud of dust was left in their wake. The Beast continued its onslaught, the gown dyed in red. And it grew to heavy to the point where it clung against Aoimi's skin. With an outstretched hand, it left streaks of blood against the wall as she walked towards a group fo soldiers, huddling closely with their guns out, ready to fire. Meanwhile, one had called the commander. "C-Commander! Its her- She's h-here! Please, we need help. It's no-nothing like we expected! Guns do nothing! We need more aid, please!" "...Pathetic..." And there was a ''click. ''The meek soldier stared at the phone in shock, at a loss for words. Meanwhile, as he was screeching in the phone, the Beast had made quick work with the rest of his group, and she'd been standing behind him, waiting for the conversation to end. The two green rings in her eyes gleamed, and she grinned, baring the sharp incisors which she possessed when she took over. With one hand, it took a hold of the male's face, squishing it before she leaned in, pressing his head against the wall, with one eye peeking through its fingers. And with a violent twist of her wrist, his neck snapped and he crumpled to the floor, hitting the ground with a splattering thud. Without care, the beast stepped over the body and continued its rampage with only so few minutes left. There had to have been only a handful left in pursuit, and it would have enjoyed every last minute of it. Post 9 ( Game Master ) Kakashi looked around as he knew he had to take her down yet again. Patting his waist, he remembered how he foolishly left his katana. At this moment the young warrior had to improvise. When the room was clear and littered with dead bodies, Kakashi had options but he had no time. There were a number of things Kakashi could do in this situation. He looked towards a medicine cabinet full of tranquilizer needles. He could possibly take her down and pull her out of the building before everything goes up. However, with time getting ever so short Kakashi didn't have time to take her out in that fashion. Looking down to the ground he saw a pistol, all he had to do was hit her in her leg, but that'll probably worsen her condition. Kakashi had to think and think fast. If he was to roll a 15 or higher, Kakashi would grab a syringe from the cabinet and using inhuman speed he'd sprint straight for the distracted Aoimi spearing her directly in her rib dropping her to the ground giving him time to administrate the tranq and knocking her out allowing him to safely get the two of them out. If he was to roll anything lower, Kakashi unknowingly would place a much more lethal dose of tranquilizer. This time would be enough to take down elephants. This large dose would be enough to send Aoimi into shock and cause a coma. However, it would still give Kakashi enough time to get out the hospital with Aoimi safely in time. roll13b.png Post 10 ( Game Master ) After Kakashi managed to detain Aoimi he managed to slip out of the hospital away from there pursuers. The Unknown female who fired the first shot. Watched as the two made there great escape. She'd smirk, dispersing into the shadows. The Unknown Milita would have all evacuated the hospital at once, before they'd finally blow the building up killing all of those inside. Category:Arc 1